


Afronta Escarlate

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Depois de muitos meses, Kiba finalmente tem um dia de folga junto com seus amigos e decide aproveitar o momento para desvendar um recanto secreto.Lá conhece um homem que, conforme vem a descobrir depois, poderá mudar todo o seu destino!





	Afronta Escarlate

Kiba chegou de mansinho no lugar e observou. A praia estava deserta, um espaço paradisíaco, embora subestimado pelas pessoas. O acesso era difícil, cheio de obstáculos, atravessando uma floresta que quase alcançava o beira-mar, mas um cenário tão lindo, que valia pena.

O objetivo do garoto ficava um pouco além. Descendo pela orla da praia era possível ver uma espécie de paredão irregular, com rochas cobertas de lodo escorregadias e perigosas, algo com cerca de dois metros de altura. A proteção natural se iniciava num paredão e seguia invadindo o mar, causando ondas mais agitadas em derredor. Não um muro muito alto, sem dúvida perigoso. Um escorregão poderia ser fatal.

Com cuidado e agilidade escalou as pedras e saiu do outro lado, onde a praia continuava, uma espécie de baía, onde o mar vinha mais calmo, reservado. Quase uma lagoa de água salgada, cercada por pedras e pelo paredão.

A praia já era afastada e deserta. Naquele espaço secreto, a privacidade era total.

Assim que saiu do outro lado, saltou para a areia fofa, aterrissando suave.

Não era a primeira vez que vinha ali, mas fazia muito tempo desde a última folga. Queria aproveitar o máximo possível!

Com animação inigualável, Kiba tirou as roupas e as deixou junto às pedras. Manteve apenas o amuleto pendurado no pescoço. Um saquinho de pano cheio de wolfsbane para disfarçar o cheiro.

Kiba era um Ômega, que vivia rodeado por Alphas. Mesmo que todos fossem amigos certas coisas estavam fora do controle racional. Então usava a planta sempre junto ao corpo, como meio de proteção. Raramente tirava, ainda que wolfsbane fosse um veneno para shifters.

Completamente nu, correu para o mar, animado com a maresia que já acariciava sua pele trigueira.

Seus amigos estavam reunidos em uma taverna, bebendo, comendo e farreando. Ele preferiu ir para a praia deserta, aproveitar a paz.

Mergulhar foi uma sensação incrível. A água estava fria, apesar do sol quente que que castigava inclemente.

Já nas primeiras braçadas a água lavou as marcas vermelhas que pintava nas bochechas. Dois triângulos, sinais que identificavam o Clã Inuzuka, também usados por sua mãe e sua irmã mais velha.

Afundou algumas vezes, arriscando-se a ir um pouco mais fundo na água, explorando sem medo. Estava acostumado ao mar. Ao oceano!!

Quando emergia, sacudia os cabelos castanhos curtos, jogando respingos de água para todos os lados. Lembrava muito um filhote de cachorro nessas horas.

Seus planos eram de passar a tarde toda na praia, e voltar para junto dos companheiros antes do anoitecer, quando a folga acabaria. Também queria encher a barriga com vinho e carne!!

Naquele momento pensou que deveria ter trazido algo para comer. Mas saiu meio fugido, porque seus amigos ficavam insuportáveis quando queria andar sozinho por aí. Até Hana, geralmente menos controladora, não gostava de deixá-lo desacompanhado.

Só porque era um Ômega não significava que era indefeso, oras!! Podia lutar muito bem, se fosse preciso.

Se irritava bastante que o subestimassem assim! Pensamento que o fez dar braçadas vigorosas de um lado para o outro, extravasando energia e chateação.

No fundo sabia que seus amigos estavam certos, mas… não deixava de ser frustrante. Saber que seu corpo tinha limites impostos pela natureza e o colocava em desvantagem imediata em qualquer luta. Exceto se enfrentasse outro Ômega.

Observou o céu. O dia estava lindo e…

Sentiu uma presença se aproximando. Não teve nem tempo de se por em alerta quando um cão saltou pelo muro natural que fechava a praia secreta e caiu como uma flecha dentro da água.

— Mas que… — começou a exclamar, apenas para se interromper quando o grande cão de pelo branco se aproximou nadando, curioso pelo shifter desconhecido — Ei!! Cachorro — tentou afastar-se, mas o animal pôs-se a lamber-lhe o rosto. Gargalhou sentindo cócegas.

Essa distração cobrou um preço. Uma segunda presença se aproximou veloz e mergulhou, imitando o cão em um gesto destemido. Água espirrou longe.

Enquanto o animal ia fazer festa a pessoa que ainda não emergira, Kiba tornou-se precavido. Era a energia de um Alpha. E não identificou como algum dos companheiros.

Aguardou alguns segundos, até que o shifter veio a tona. Um total desconhecido, de cabelos bastos tão escuros quanto os olhos estreitos. A tez marmórea recobria um corpo bem trabalhado, ainda que não chegasse a ser musculoso. Era mais velho do que Kiba, embora o menino não soubesse precisar o quanto.

Demorou meio segundo para se dar conta da presença de Kiba.

— Não senti seu chakra — a constatação óbvia foi dita em um tom de voz rouco, grave. Arrepiou Kiba. Ao mesmo tempo o avaliava com interesse e curiosidade, até dar-se conta do saquinho de pano em seu pescoço — Ah… está usando esse veneno para conseguir se proteger.

— Qual o problema disso? — soou irritado. Odiava se sentir julgado apenas por ser da casta considerada mais fraca.

— Nenhum. Apenas não é uma prática comum.

Kiba ponderou um instante. O desconhecido tinha razão. Wolfsbane era uma erva poderosa, muitos shifters não aguentavam usá-la, o que só provava quão forte era. Não?

— Esse cachorro é seu? — passado o primeiro susto e iniciado o diálogo, Kiba logo se sentiu bem a vontade, balançando ao sabor das ondas calmas. Não se incomodou nem um pouco por estar nu junto a um estranho que parecia igualmente despido.

— Sim. O nome dele é Akamaru — e o animal latiu, fazendo Kiba rir de novo.

— Bom menino!!

— Você não é daqui — o Alpha constatou um novo fato, já não tão óbvio.

— Não. Estou aproveitando um dia de folga com meus amigos. A gente vai embora essa noite mesmo. Ou amanhã de manhã.

A natureza de Kiba era uma das mais sociáveis entre os membros do grupo. Mais até do que Naruto. Seu instinto apurado dizia que aquele Alpha não lhe faria mal. Não havia nenhuma sensação de agressividade ou perigo vindos dele. Entendeu que era apenas um shifter que viera ali para aproveitar a tarde e se deparou com outro shifter usufruindo o paraíso secreto. Já que não era dono do lugar, muito menos se sentiu ameaçado; não havia motivos para ser hostil!

Apesar da personalidade amigável, queria aproveitar o dia ao invés de ficar de bate-papo. Dando o assunto por encerrado, Kiba voltou a nadar, com braçadas enérgicas de um lado para o outro.

O desconhecido também passou a nadar com boas braçadas, vigorosas e cadenciadas, como alguém acostumado a treinar. Atraiu olhares por parte de Kiba. Subitamente muito consciente do corpo daquele homem.

— Gosta do que vê? — a voz grave tirou Kiba dos devaneios. Quando compreendeu a questão, corou forte.

— Que pergunta besta! Só… só to olhando como você é branco. Parece um defunto! — deu a desculpa esfarrapada e afundou na água, para ver se esfriava um pouco o rosto em brasas.

Ficou o máximo possível, aproveitando o isolamento ondulante que as águas salutares proporcionavam. Os olhos bem fechados, claro, para evitar alguma outra visão constrangedora naquele mar tão límpido e transparente. Tocou o cordão no pescoço. Tinha muito cuidado para que sua proteção não se perdesse com as ondas do mar.

Volto a tona quando os pulmões atingiram o limite. Escapou pra superfície, já buscando onde o outro estaria, descobrindo-o a brincar com o grande mastim. Era divertido de se ver, porque os gestos descontraídos não combinavam com a feição séria, quase indiferente! Kiba riu sem poder evitar.

Mas a animação sumiu como um passe de mágica. Mesmo o desconhecido parou de brincar com o cachorro e ficou atento. Um Alpha se aproximava, projetando sua presença sem intenção alguma de esconder a agressividade. E Kiba conhecia muito bem aquele shifter.

— Que merda — resmungou. Significava o fim da brincadeira na água! Sentiu que o Alpha na água lhe dirigia um olhar curioso, mas ignorou.

Foi naquele instante que outro jovem surgiu pelas pedras, escalando-as com agilidade e descuido. Usava roupas escuras que cobriam quase todo o seu corpo. E pintara o rosto com maquiagem arroxeada, de um jeito bem peculiar.

— Oe, moleque! Temos que ir — gritou sem se aproximar mais. Os olhos permaneceram fixos no Alpha que nadava com seu amigo, calculando a periculosidade para seu companheiro. Não sentiu nada de ruim vindo de Kiba, o que significava que o Ômega não sentia medo ou desconforto. Talvez por desconhecer a verdade sobre o shifter que nadava ao seu lado.

— Mas… — tentou rebater. Ainda era cedo! Não queria ir embora.

— Nada de “mas”. O pessoal já partiu pro barco. Só falta a gente, vamos logo!

Kiba respirou fundo, indignado. A primeira folga em meses acabaria assim tão abrupta?!! Irritado, obedeceu. Não podia deixar todo mundo esperando.

Saiu da água rápido e foi vestir as roupas depressa.

— Kankuro das Três Estrelas…? — a voz rouca e grave paralisou Kiba, que se congelou no ato de abotoar a calça.

— Minha fama me precede — Kankurou ofereceu-lhe uma reverência caricata, recurvando-se demais, tal qual faria um bobo da corte — Rápido, Kiba.

A ordem irritou o Ômega, porém ele não rebateu. Apressou-se em enfiar os sapatos nos pés, tentando ignorar a areia que grudava na pele.

— “Kiba” — a voz do Alpha que continuava no mar soou levemente surpresa — Kiba das Presas Vermelhas?

Ao ser reconhecido, Kiba estufou de orgulho. Os outros shifters logo notaram quão satisfeito ele ficou, e nem precisaram de poder sobrenatural para captar isso. Ser identificado como membro do grupo pirata mais procurado pelo Império era um feito pra se gabar, na opinião de Kiba.

— Em carne e osso — confirmou as suspeitas, vestindo a blusa de pano leve que colou ao corpo molhado. Em seguida começou a escalar as pedras, com agilidade de um felino.

— Pensei que a tripulação do Afronta fosse formada apenas por Alphas — o desconhecido soou pensativo — Mas o atirador dele é um Ômega…?

Kiba irritou-se com o que ouviu. Antes que dissesse algo, Kankuro interferiu.

— Não acredite em boatos, caro capitão Aburame. Nem todos falam a verdade. Passe bem — reverenciou de novo.

O Ômega quase escorregou nas pedras. Aburame? Capitão Aburame…? O cara dos insetos que bateu recorde na captura e execução de piratas? Aquele Aburame?!!

— Caralho! — nem acreditou que esteve nadando tão tranquilamente ao lado do pior inimigo. Por sorte Kankuro o segurou pelo braço e evitou a queda perigosa. Não perderam mais tempo, deram as costas ao capitão, terminando de descer o muro de pedras e iniciando uma corrida veloz.

— Deu ruim — Kankuro explicou ao entrarem na floresta — A gente tava de boa na taverna e um bando de Marinas chegou, uma desgraça de coincidência. O Guardião Aurora atracou no porto!

— Estão todos bem? E Hana-nee?

— Não se preocupe! Todos escaparam e já estão preparando o Afronta pra zarpar — notou que Kiba olhava para trás preocupado. Riu de leve — Aburame não vem atrás da gente. Dei um jeito nas roupas dele.

— Nem reconheci o cara! As lendas dizem que ele sempre usa uns óculos de lente preta.

— E usa. Me livrei deles junto com as roupas. Deve ter tirado para nadar.

Kiba riu escandaloso. Quem diria. Aquele belo Alpha desconhecido era um capitão da marinha imperial e… e… espera… “belo”?! Corou forte, acelerando a corrida e passando na frente de Kankuro para que ele não notasse o efeito dos próprios pensamentos. Esqueceu por completo que a sensação de constrangimento chegaria ao amigo graças a essência shifter sobrenatural.

Fizeram o resto da fuga em silêncio, evitando entrar na cidade que àquela altura estava em polvorosa por conta do confronto entre Marinha e piratas. Fizeram o contorno pela periferia empobrecida, saindo em um porto afastado, muito usado por meliantes. Em breve a guarda estaria ali, com certeza.

— Que alívio! — Kiba só não gritou de felicidade porque estava sem fôlego de tanto correr. A visão da embarcação foi uma visão do paraíso! O grande navio despontava maior do que os outros, com três mastros impressionantes. A ponta, com a jovial escultura de uma cabeça de raposa, estava pronta para sair e ganhar o mar. No mastro mais alto, ondulando graças ao vento, a típica bandeira ostentava uma caveira e dois ossos cruzados: o símbolo pirata universal. Mas, ao contrário do clichê, o pano não era preto. Era vermelho vivo, justificando o nome do navio.

Afronta Escarlate.

— Vai — Kankuro incentivou que Kiba escalasse a escada primeiro.

Assim que ambos seguraram firme nas cordas entrelaçadas, sentiram o navio se mover para ganhar o alto mar e então o oceano.

— Lar doce lar! — Kiba exclamou ao pisar no convés, acolhido pela familiaridade do lugar, e escorregar até sentar-se no chão. A mente fervilhando sobre as histórias que contaria, se gabando sobre enfrentar o temível Capitão Aburame e sobreviver! Os olhos buscavam a irmã mais velha, até encontrá-la parada com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Alívio chegou até ele e foi a melhor recepção.

Temari, irmã mais velha de Kankuro, manobrava o leme sob orientação do caçula, Gaara. Os três irmãos piratas, inacreditavelmente, três Alphas. Os famosos Três Estrelas. O capitão do grupo, Uzumaki Naruto, assistia enquanto outros membros soltavam as velas, o que daria maior velocidade de fuga ao Afronta.

Kiba notou que o amigo de infância tinha uma marca avermelhada ao redor do olho. Sinal claro de um soco. Descobriria depois que Naruto enfrentou um jovem oficial da marinha, mas um Ômega, criaturas a quem não tinha coragem de agredir. E isso lhe valeria o olho roxo.

— Okaeri — Naruto sorriu cheio de dentes.

Viviam situações intensas, sempre no limite entre a vida e a morte e, mesmo assim, escapar do Guardião Aurora, famoso navio da Marinha, era um feito e tanto. Do qual Kiba lamentaria por muito tempo. Tinha ficado nadando ao lado do capitão bonitão, ao invés de participar da luta! Bonitão?!!

— Tadaima — devolveu o sorriso com um ainda maior, exibindo as presas afiadas, fingindo não ter os pensamentos estranhos. O navio cortando as águas cada vez mais rápido, levando-os para a segurança e a solidão do oceano.

Mal sabiam eles que aquele encontro renderia consequências impressionantes. E mudaria a vida dos tripulantes para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, isso é uma espécie de prologo!
> 
> Se a história for bem aceita eu escrevo a longfic com a tripulação do Afronta dominando os sete mares. E o Capitão do Guardião Aurora perseguindo sem dó!
> 
> Até a próxima.


End file.
